


You Make the Best Pillow

by sassy_pelican



Series: Steve Rogers One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: "You make the best pillow." In which you use Steve as a pillow.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Rogers One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149926
Kudos: 42





	You Make the Best Pillow

Movie night. A night that usually ended in cuddles and kisses for most. A night that everyone loved. Except maybe your neck. Tony had, at one point, made the decision to make an in-tower cinema, something very useful for nights like tonight. Unfortunately, he also made the seats comfortable for literally no one. You have even, quite frequently actually, overheard him complain to Pepper about it. However, despite his own ass sitting on billions of dollars, he refuses to do anything about it.

Normally, on nights like this you just grab every available pillow in place to use for your own comfort. Tonight however, everyone decided to stage and intervention to what they claimed was the 'pillow hog.' While perhaps true, it wasn't in vain. You shared, to whoever was sitting next to you. Fortunately, that someone was usually Steve. Stupid attractive super-old super-soldier.

Therefore, in your quest to grab as many pillows as possible before anyone found you, you literally ran into Steve, arms full of the forbidden fruit known as pillows. "[Y/N], what do you have there?" He asks, his famous judgmental scowl present.

Oh God. Not that look. "Nothing." You reply, trying to sound as innocent as possible while looking anything but.

"What did everyone just talk to you about?" Steve asks, exasperated at your sheer willingness to forgo your own pride for a few pillows.

"Not stealing all the pillows." You say, calmly and with a straight face. He sighs.

"So, then, what is in your arms?" Steve tries again, just wanting to have his own pillow to watch movies for once.

"Only some of the pillows."

Steve can't help but smile and let out a small laugh. You are right, it is only some of the pillows. Be it far from the agreement of one night off from any pillow, but it also isn't all of them. Admitting defeat, you hold out your arms, offering the bundle to Steve. "Here." You say rather meekly.

Reluctantly, he takes them. "You can start having them back, one pillow each week." He tells you, quite please with himself that this encounter when over so well.

"Can't I just have one?" You plead.

"No."

"Fine." You sigh, padding over to the entrance to the in-home cinema.

Halfway through the terrible movie, not that you would ever tell Natasha that, you are tired, bored out of your mind, and very uncomfortable. Eying the two people sitting next you, Steve and the cold wall, you decide on using Steve as a pillow.

Unbeknownst to him however, you don't exactly sit still when bored. Upon first contact, he tenses, but eventually relaxes. That is, until you move. Shifting in your seat, trying to get slightly more comfortable, you end up almost on his lap. Steve just closes his eyes and smiles, knowing that this is going to be an even longer movie than before.

Every few minutes or so, you move, shifting only slightly, but moving. After about the tenth time of enduring the jostling movements, Steve slings his arm over your shoulders. You stop. "Steve?" You whisper.

"Stop moving. It's distracting."

You nod, unsure if he can see you in the dark room. He can, and he also notices the slight blush creeping up your neck at the contact. Knowing that you can't see him, he smiles and holds you tighter. "Sorry." You mutter.

He doesn't respond, only keeps his arm slung over your shoulders, now holding you tightly against him. As you settle your head on his chest, a chest you now have the privilege of feeling every curve when he breathes. His warmth and steady breathing coupled with the tight hold he has on you has you relaxing. He feels you begin to relax, becoming slightly heavier on his large chest as you relax into him more. Something that is new to both of you, but also not unwelcome. 

By the end of the movie, you've fallen asleep, Steve barely keeping his eyes open. When the lights flick back on, everyone turns to stare. And with all the grace of a newborn horse, you try to stand. You fail. Flopping back into the seat because of Steve's still tight grip, you watch as everyone smiles. Your face has to be as red as a tomato by now, and by feel of it, Steve isn't fairing much better.

"Is there something we should know about Rogers, [Y/L/N]?" Sam asks, a sinister smile promising jokes to come on his lips.

Neither of you answer. Both still too shocked to be caught in the position that while seemed innocent enough in the moment, looks nothing but with the lights on. You look to Steve at the same time he looks to you, and both of you shake your heads. Sam just smiles wider.

"Alright! Let's give Grandpa and his girlfriend over here some privacy. They obviously have some unfinished business." He jokes, causing your blush to spread and deepen.

"Sorry Steve. I didn't realize ..." You trail off, unsure how to continue.

"It's okay. I didn't either." He replies.

"You make the best pillow." You comment, "I hope you know that."

"Well you can use me as your pillow anytime doll."

"Really?" You ask, teasing.

"Really." He replies, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"What's the catch?"

"You have to agree to at least one date with me." Steve says. You smile.

"I think I can suffer through that." You reply, smiling widely.


End file.
